1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure having pivoting means so that the enclosure can be readily opened and closed.
2. Description of Related Art
New computer components and accessories are continually being developed. This necessitates regular maintenance, renewal and upgrading of components and fittings of existing computers. Accordingly, a computer enclosure should readily allow access to an interior thereof.
A typical computer enclosure comprises a base, a front bezel, a pair of side panels and a cover, all of which are separate parts. In assembly, the bezel, the side panels and the cover are directly secured to the base with screws. In order to remove the bezel or the cover, the screws must be disengaged from the base one by one. This is unduly laborious and time-consuming.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 89211639 discloses another conventional computer enclosure. The base defines a plurality of slots at opposite sides thereof, and a plurality of holes at a front panel. The bezel inwardly forms a plurality of protrusions and hooks thereon. The cover has a pair of parallel flanges with a plurality of slots defined therein. Each of two side panels forms a plurality of hooks at top and bottom edges thereof. In assembly of the enclosure, the cover is secured to the base with screws. The hooks of the side panels are engaged in the slots of the cover and the slots of the base. Screws enhance engagement of the side panels with the cover and the base. The protrusions and hooks of the bezel are inserted into the holes of the front panel of the base.
To open the enclosure, the screws are detached from the base one by one. The protrusions and hooks of the bezel are disengaged from the holes of the front panel of the base. The hooks of the side panels are disengaged from the slots of the base. Thus, the bezel, the side panels and the cover are detached from the base. This procedure is unduly laborious and time-consuming.
It is strongly desired to provide an improved computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which can be readily opened and closed.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a computer enclosure of the present invention comprises a base, a hood, a pair of locating plates, a pair of positioning plates and a pair of connecting mechanisms. The hood comprises a top cover, and a bezel perpendicularly attached to an end of the top cover. The locating plates are secured to opposite sides of the base. Each locating plate forms a pair of pivots thereon. The positioning plates are secured to opposite sides of the hood near the bezel. Each positioning plate forms a pivot thereon. Each connecting mechanism comprises a pair of first levers and a second lever pivotably connected together. Each first lever defines a first pivot hole pivotably engaged with the corresponding pivot of the corresponding locating plate. Each second lever defines a second pivot hole pivotably engaged with the pivot of the corresponding positioning plate. The hood is thereby pivotably secured to the base.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.